A prior U.S. patent application entitled “Umbrella Having Safety Runner and Strength-enhanced Shaft Tube” filed on Jul. 22, 2002 with patent application Ser. No. 10/199,171 (which is now allowed) by the same applicant of the present invention provides a safety runner (3) having a shoulder portion (34) engaged with a catch portion (53) of the spring catch (5) secured on the umbrella shaft when opening the umbrella, and upon depression of the push button (4) to disengage the shoulder portion (34) from the catch portion (53), the runner (3) may be lowered for closing the umbrella.
However, when raising the runner (3) for opening the umbrella, the umbrella user (or operator) may always grasp the runner (3) by his or her hand uncarefully to simultaneously depress the push button (4) inwardly, thereby retarding the engagement of the catch portion (53) with the shoulder portion (34) in the runner (3) and thereby being unable to open the umbrella.
The present inventor has found the drawback of the prior art and invented the present umbrella for reliably operating the umbrella.